Recuerdos de un Corazón Roto: Parte 2
by NellieLovet
Summary: El sol. La arena. La sedosa y dulce arena, aunque su sabor era horroroso. El mar, rozando suavemente su piel, su vestido. Y una gran laguna en su memoria. RCR Parte 2.
1. Recuerdos de un Corazón Roto

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente, ya me gustaría que lo fuese, pero no lo es. No es mío.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar mi fic :)

¡Sí, señores! ¡Segunda parte de este fic! No me quedé agusto con la primera parte, así qe es posible que la vaya a editando poco a poco. Ésta, sin embargo, está MUCHO más trabajada.

Recomiendo leerse la primera parte, pero tan poco es esencial .

He tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos de un Corazón Roto

* * *

**

El sol. La arena. La sedosa y dulce arena, aunque su sabor era horroroso. El agua; el mar, rozando suavemente su piel, su vestido, mojándolo ligeramente en cada pequeña ida, y dejando que se secase ligeramente en su vuelta, dejando a penas tiempo al volver rápidamente a su posición inicial, replegándose, y estirándose, como unas suaves sabanas de seda, las olas.

-¡Por la gracia de los Cielos! ¿¡Está usted bien!? –preguntó un hombre, demasiado preocupado y conmocionado para pensar si quiera que podría estar muerta-.

La levantó con cuidado, y ella abrió por primera vez sus ojos. La luz cálida del sol, que había estado acompañándola durante su exhaustiva descripción de la playa en la cual se encontraba en los momentos presentes, la deslumbró por momentos. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse, observó al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella en la playa. Tenía el pelo color azabache, y unas facciones duras, pero que denotaban una preocupación y sinceridad que la estremecieron. Sus ojos, tan profundos como un pozo, parecían observar cada centímetro de su cara, escrutándola, intentando adivinar que rondaba su cabeza.

-Vamos, mírese –ella miró hacia abajo. Vio su desgarrado vestido, mas no dijo nada-. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en tal estado?

Aquello la golpeó como un martillo bien fuerte. Ella _no sabía _quién era.

El Sr. Todd volvió a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Su vida había sido una mentira. Su mujer seguía viva, y su amor había muerto. No tenía razón de ser, y no era mejor que el Juez. Pero lo mataría, para librar al mundo de un cerdo menos.

Los días que acontecieron fueron los más duros de su vida. Cualquier cosa que veía, olía o sentía, le recordaba a ella, a él. ¿Cerveza? Toby. ¿El baño? Eleanor. ¿La cocina? A Toby y a Eleanor; y así sucesivamente. Su cabeza no podía parar de darle vueltas a sus últimas palabras, a las de ella_. "Espero que no lo traten muy mal en el infierno, Sr. Todd". _Esas palabras no habían sido dichas por error, las había dicho con sentimiento, pero no con odio inscrito. Era una especie de despedida. Una despedida que él la hubiese preferido de otra forma.

Cuando la ciudad de Londres se enteró de la noticia, esta ahogó un aliento, y miles y miles de lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos. Todos la querían, bueno, tal vez _todos _eran unos interesados y unos chaqueteros de narices, pero la nueva conmocionó, del todo, a la ciudad capital de Gran Bretaña.

El párroco del barrio organizó el mayor entierro jamás visto en Londres. El cementerio detrás de la Iglesia de Saint Dunstan's quedó completamente llena el día previsto. No pudieron recuperar el cuerpo del río, mas eso se solucionó con un ataúd (el más elegante de todo Londres, cortesía de Todd) vacío. Niños, adultos, viejos, hombres y mujeres acudieron al funeral aquél Domingo.

Durante tal evento, el Sr. Todd ahogó un par de lágrimas y gritos. No podía mostrarse débil en aquellos momentos, a ella no le hubiese gustado. Para su desgracia, también vio a cierto Juez y a su perrito faldero en el lugar, pero decidió ignorarlos, aquél día se había prometido (más a ella que a él mismo) que no pensaría en venganzas, ni en pasado, ni en dorados cabellos como el trigo.

-¿Quiere pasar a decir unas palabras, Sr. Todd? –preguntó amablemente el cura. Él asintió-. Bien, recibamos ahora al Sr. Todd, mejor amigo de la Sra. Lovett, y el que mejor la conocía –un aplauso por parte de la multitud le dio la seña. Él se puso delante del ataúd-.

Miró alrededor. Tantas mujeres, tantos hombres, vestidos de negro (más hombres que mujeres) en señal de acompañamiento en el sentimiento, en que se sentían igual que él. Pero lo cierto era; que nadie podía sentirse como él.

-Puede empezar –susurró el cura, mientras todos le miraban expectantes-.

-Ella… fue más que una amiga para mí –empezó, no sabía que decir-. Podría decirse, que éramos hermanos. No, algo más que hermanos. Yo… yo la amaba –confesó, mientras dos solitarias lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y miraba hacia el ataúd, ya en el agujero. Un par de sollozos lejanos resonaron en el abarrotado cementerio, en el cual ni un alma cabía ya-. En cierta forma, debiera decirse que su muerte es mi culpa. Tal vez… hice algo que rebasó el vaso. Tobías murió hace tiempo, de ahí su ausencia pero… yo la quería –no tenía más que decir, y sin embargo, aquellas 3 palabras significaban más que la frase en sí. Rompió a llorar, y se retiró, dejando una gardenia roja encima del ataúd, y escondiéndose entre la multitud-.

Una gardenia, sus favoritas, roja, como sus labios, como su "casi" rojizo pelo. Él la quería, y era lo único que importaba ese día.

Más gente fue a decir unas palabras, (entre ella Mooney, la cual a Sweeney le dio ganas de degollar allí mismo, pero se contuvo porque sería demasiado engorroso hacer dos funerales en un mismo día), pero ignoró a todas.

A la despedida, y con el recibimiento de los pésames y pesares (con los cuales Sweeney estaba totalmente seguro que se había desgastado la mano, así que ya no podría afeitar. Nah, si podría, pero le costaría. Ya no tenía a nadie que…)

Incluidos el tonel y el Juez le dieron su pésame, pero él los ignoró deliberadamente y ni les dio la mano.

-Venga, la llevaré a mi casa y allí hablaremos. No puede ni _debe _pasearse así por aquí –la cogió por los hombros, mientras ella sollozaba quedamente, e intentó llevarla a su casa-.

Durante el camino, ella le observó intensamente –una vez se calmó-. No recordaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Su mente estaba vacía, aunque había algo que le decía que debiera saber que le pasaba, que _debiera _recordar algo, cualquier cosa.

Pero unos pensamientos, unas ideas locas corrían por su mente. Aquél pelo negro azabache y los ojos profundos le recordaban a alguien, del cual no podía acordarse. Y pensó, _¿Y si este es mi marido? No, no… ¿Y si él me conoce? _Lo cual la llenó de esperanza.

Ella _recordaría_. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ella _podría _recordar.


	2. Posibilidades

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente, ya me gustaría que lo fuese, pero no lo es. No es mío.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar mi fic :)

He tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Posibilidades

* * *

**

Se sentaron en la mesa después de que ella pudiera cambiarse. Se miraron a los ojos. Ella seguía absorta en tratar de evocar el nombre el cual le daría la clave a su pasado, pero no podía más que fijarse en ellos, y suspirar. Echaba de menos aquellos ojos, echaba de menos la cara a la que pertenecían esos ojos.

—¿Va a decirme ahora su nombre?

Se puso rígida, y negó tristemente, deslizando un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, frotando su espalda, intentando confortarla. Ella solo apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y esperó.

Y así pasaron los días, ella no hablaba, y él solo se desesperaba. 3 días después de su encuentro, sentados en la cocina, ella hacía el desayuno, mientras admiraba el mar por la ventana de la pequeña cocina y él leía el periódico.

—Oh, Dios mío… —jadeó él. Ella se dio la vuelta expectante—. Ha muerto… ella ha muerto… Fíjate —la hizo sentarse a su lado—. El día que nos encontramos, murió una de mis mejores amigas —ella alzó las cejas—. Sí, Juliet, una de las mejores —había decidido llamarla Juliet (_Julieta_), porque era tan bella (a su parecer) como la de _Shakespeare_—_. _Ya ves… una mala caída al río…

En ese momento, un flash inundó la mente de la chica y cayó hacia atrás, justo cuando regresaba al lado de la ventana, cojeando. Él la agarró fuertemente, preocupado, y la llevó en brazos a su cama en el segundo piso.

_Una mala caída al río…_

_Un río embravecido bajo sus pies. Un puente. Lluvia. _Aún podía sentir la lluvia sobre sus ojos, su piel. _Una voz lejana. _Una voz que no podía reconocer. _Una súplica. _Una súplica que no atendió. _Unas últimas palabras. "Espero que no le traten muy mal en el infierno, Sr…" _ Se quedó petrificada. ¿Señor qué? _Caída al río, dolor. Dolor en la garganta, en los ojos, en el pie. _En el pie que tenía lastimado. _Pero ella consiguió volver a la superficie, y la figura que le suplicaba, ya no estaba. _

—¿Cree usted que está bien?—preguntó preocupado una voz a su lado.

—¿La encontró en la playa, dijo? –preguntó un señor vestido de blanco. Un médico.

—Aha.

—¿Y no habla?

—Ni una palabra.

—Bueno, Sr. Hope, he estado revisándola y he llegado a la conclusión de que cayó al mar por alguna razón…

_¿Mar? _Pensó Juliet. _¿No caí al río?_

—… se dio un mal golpe, y ahora no puede hablar, ni nada.

Volvió a evocar los ojos, y el momento del puente. Pudo visualizar como se daba la vuelta y… allí estaban. Los ojos. Los ojos que la tenían obsesionada, rodeados de tinieblas. No podía ver el rostro entero, solo aquellos bellos, magníficos ojos.

—Mire, no para de dibujar esto —le acercó unos papeles—. ¿A usted que le parecen?

—Parecen unos… ¿ojos?

—Sí, eso creo.

_Eso creo…_ repitió ella en su mente.

—_¡Ey, Mathew! –llamó una chica en alguna parte del parque._

—_¿Sí, Lu?_

—_¿Crees que es bonito mi vestido? _—_la chica rubia dio una vuelta completa, sonriendo, y mirándola con descaro, a Juliet._

—_Sí, eso creo._

—¡Ya sé quiénes usted!—saltó ella de repente, asustando a ambos hombres.

—¡Puede hablar! —exclamó el Sr. Hope.

—Es… es… ¿Mathew? ¿Mathew Hope? —preguntó, inocentemente, mientras cada uno se sentaba a un lado de la cama y el doctor miraba su signos vitales, pues supuestamente, durante toda la conversación, estuvo dormida.

—Actualmente Romeo, Romeo Hope —sonrió—. Así es como me llaman y el nombre al que me cambié…

—Es irónico —comentó el doctor—. Romeo y Juliet —ambos sonrieron. Ella le miró a los ojos, y su visión de ellos cambió totalmente. No eran oscuros, eran pardos, como los ojos que ella dibujaba.

—Sí, lo es —contestó Romeo—.

—Bueno, pareja, está bien. ¿Puede mirarme, por favor…? —ella le giró la cara y él examinó sus ojos, haciéndolos reaccionar ante un mechero, para ver si estaba bien—. De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se llama?... —preguntó. Juliet y Romeo se miraron un momento a los ojos, y ella bajó la cabeza apenada.

—No lo recuerdo —el doctor se quedó perplejo.

—¿No recuerda su nombre? —preguntó, y Romeo la miró expectante, también impresionado.

—En realidad, no recuerdo nada…

—Bueno —trató de animarla Romeo Hope-. Al menos recuerdas hablar, sería una pena que no poder oír tu hermosa voz —ella se sonrojó.

—Es inquietante… —susurró el doctor—. ¿Puede salir conmigo un momento, por favor, Sr. Hope?

Él asintió, y ambos salieron, dejando a una inquieta Juliet en la cama de su habitación.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó una vez fuera.

—¿Es usted su pariente cercano?

—No sabemos donde vive, pero supongo que será inglesa, de Londres, seguro, reconocería ese acento en cualquier parte.

—Ah, bueno. La verdad, es que parece haberse dado un gran golpe, lo que ocasionó su pérdida de memoria. Temo que no pueda volver a recordar. Su estado ahora es débil, debería intentar que no llorase o se preocupase más de lo estrictamente necesario acerca de su pasado. Que no se ponga nerviosa sería lo mejor.

—¿Pero hay esperanzas?

—Quizás —dijo quedamente—, si viese algo de su ciudad natal, o recordase su nombre, o simplemente, alguna frase… algún indicio… podría hacerla recordar tenuemente algo…

—¡Pero ella recuerda unos ojos! ¡Una mirada! ¿Eso no es algo?

—Sí, algo es, pero no suficiente. Mire, si recuerda algo importante, hágamelo saber.

—Gracias, doctor —le despidió y se fue.


	3. Mente Atormentada

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente, ya me gustaría que lo fuese, pero no lo es. No es mío.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar mi fic :)

He tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Mente Atormentada

* * *

**

Se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Romeo estaba fuera, hablando con el médico, y apenas se oía un tenue murmullo.

Pensó en los ojos, intentando recordar cada milímetro de la escena que albergaban sus recuerdos, cada color exacto de la imagen, intentando averiguar la cara del que la dejó caer… o del que la tiró. Pero le provocaba dolor de cabeza, así que dejó de pensar. Pero el sueño era mucho más apetecible que quedarse mirando a la nada, así que finalmente, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando fue consciente de que el mundo seguía en su sitio, de que había muerto y de que todo había ocurrido, que no era un sueño, irrumpió en lágrimas. Sí, por primera vez, después de 13 años, lloraba. Lloraba de nuevo. Sweeney Todd no podía reprimir más tiempo sus sentimientos.

En un arrebato de ira, y dolor, mató a su antigua esposa. Sí, la mató, buscando no sentir más, buscando no recordar a ninguna de las dos. Pero aquello no bastó en lo absoluto, y cada vez estaba más solo y deprimido.

El Juez y Bedel murieron, por supuesto, no se quedaron atrás de sus ansias de venganza. La casa quedó abandonada, prácticamente, él, como dueño, se quedó viviendo en su antigua barbería, matando solo de vez en cuando. Aprendió a cocinar, con tal de no tener que pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en su pelo… Pero siempre había algo que la evocaba. Los días en Londres parecían eternos, nunca acababan, y cada día… Sweeney Todd estaba más convencido de que aquello era el infierno.

* * *

Pasaron los días para ella, descubriendo cosas de Romeo, y Romeo de Juliet. Poco a poco recordaba, pero no se forzaba.

Mathew sabía quién era ella. ¡No lo iba a saber! Cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad de su "nueva" amiga, casi se desmalla.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó una noche Juliet, levantándose sobresaltada-.

Romeo corrió a su habitación, preocupado. ¿Y si había recordado? Él no quería que lo hiciese, él no quería que se fuese.

-¡Juliet! ¿Qué pasa? –se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¡Él, yo, ellos, las caras! –empezó a gesticular con las manos.

-Explíquese –le exigió, sabiendo que había recordado. Para su total sorpresa, ella se refugió en sus brazos.

-No quiero volver a verlos, Romeo. Ellos, me suplicaban, sus caras…

-¿De quién habla?

-De los cadáveres… -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mathew.

-¿Cadáveres?

-Sí. Yo tenía que ocuparme de ellos, para venderlos en Mrs. Lovett's Meat Shop… Oh, dios… -susurró-. Mi-mi nombre, era… Eleanor…y tú… -se incorporó-. Tu eres Mathew Romeo Hope… tu eres… tu y yo éramos… -no entendía, estaba confusa. Él optó por abrazarla.

-Lo sé... tranquila, amor… no pasa nada.

-¿Por qué no…?

-El médico dijo que poco a poco…

-Soy de Londres… -susurró, comprendiendo.

-Sí.

-No quiero volver –dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Romeo-. No quiero volver a verlos, por favor…

-Está bien, shh, tranquila… No te obligaré a volver. Si no quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

-Pero… -se incorporó de nuevo-. ¿Y Ben? ¡Qué habrá sido de Benjamin! –exclamó-. ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará casado? Seguro que sí, esa pérfida de Lucy… ¿Tendrán hijos? ¡Tengo que saberlo!

Casi saltó de la cama, de no ser porque Romeo tiró de su brazo y la volvió a sentar.

-No quieras saberlo –le dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó suspicaz.

-No tiene caso remover el pasado –resolvió, levantándose y yendo a la puerta. Pero Juliet lo paró justo antes de que saliese.

-Por favor, dímelo. _Necesito _saberlo –ante los ojos de súplica de su siempre amada Eleanor –alias Juliet- decidió contárselo.

-Ellos… se casaron. Tú te casaste con Albert Lovett, el carnicero. Vivisteis un tiempo juntos en la misma casa. Pero el Juez Turpin arrestó a Benjamin y lo mandó a Australia… de por vida –mientras hablaba, a Juliet se le empezaban a anegar los ojos en lágrimas, rompiendo el corazón del pobre hombre-. Yo me fui entonces, me reclamaban en Francia. Ya sabes que soy parte de la armada británica. Por lo que pude escuchar… el Juez violó a Lucy y ella intentó suicidarse. Mató a tu marido para que cerraras la boca y se llevó a Johanna, la hija de ellos. Lo que pasó después… nadie lo sabe.

-Ellos… Ella… El Juez… Turpin… -al mismo instante que recordó, cayó desmallada en los brazos de Romero. Habían pasado apenas 2 meses.

Una vez en la cama, con el médico revisando sus constantes, se decidió a hablar.

-Sr. Hope… -llamó-.

-¿Sí? ¿Está bien?

-Al parecer recordar mucho y de pronto provocó que su cerebro colisionara. Pero tranquilo, está bien. Me gustaría hablarle de otra cosa… -parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué? –dijo ya alterado.

-¿Ha mantenido usted relaciones con…?

-¡No! ¡Señor, por supuesto que no! –exclamó escandalizado.

-Pues entonces explíqueme…

-No puede…

¿Estaría ella casada? Tal vez intentaba escapar de algún mal marido… O de algún maltratador. ¿Y si el Juez había…?

-…ser.

-¿Señor?

-¿De cuánto está?

-5 meses… casi.

-Eso pudo ser… -siguió metido en sus cavilaciones-. ¿Cómo le diré la noticia? Anoche casi me mata si no le llego a decir que no volveríamos a Londres…

-Usted verá, pero es mejor que en el pueblo no se enteren.

-Yo me haré cargo, estese tranquilo. Tome sus honorarios –le dio el dinero correspondiente-. Muchas gracias por todo –y el médico se fue-.

Se sentó al lado de la chica, tomando su mano y mirando fijamente su sereno rostro. La quería, la quería más de lo que podía y debía soportar. La había querido siempre, y si se había ido había sido por ella. No quería que recordase a Benjamin. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Él la había sido el objeto de deseo de ella prácticamente desde que lo conocieron, y él era amigo de ella casi desde el día que nacieron. Romeo la quería desde el momento en que nacieron. Ella era mucho más que una amiga para él, pero ella solo le veía como un buen amigo. E, irónicamente, a él, Lucy le tiraba los "tejos". Cuando perdió toda esperanza y se fue, comprendiendo que jamás la tendría para él.

Aquél día, por la playa, había estado pensando en ella. Había estado pensado _"¿Y si tuviese una segunda oportunidad? ¿Y si pudiese gustarle y hacer como sin nunca hubiese pasado lo que nos separó?" _

Y de repente aparece ella, ofreciéndole una nueva oportunidad, con la memoria borrada. Ella no recordaba _nada. _Podía conquistarla, y de la mejor manera. La conocía como nadie, sus gustos y sus disgustos. Pero como siempre, Benjamin salía a relucir y estropeaba todo. Por un momento, se preguntó quién sería el padre.

-Ah… Eleanor… Si tú supieras… Yo me haré cargo de tu hijo…

En ese momento, Juliet abrió los ojos.

-Yo no me llamó Eleanor, ya no más… Un momento… ¿qué hijo?


	4. Recuerdos de un Corazón Atormentado

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente, ya me gustaría que lo fuese, pero no lo es. No es mío.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar mi fic :)

He tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos de un Corazón Atormentado

* * *

**

El Sr. Todd se sentó en la que ahora era su sala, a oscuras, con un vaso de ginebra y una pequeña botella al lado, en la cual había una etiqueta. Y en la etiqueta se leía: "_Arsénico_"…

Miró la pequeña botella, y después desvió la mirada a la chimenea apagada. Apenas un año antes, él había estado allí con una mujer, una mujer que le había amado, que había dado todo por él, y él no supo recompensar. En cambio, ahora era una mujer muerta, a la que él amaba. Como en toda historia, sobre todo que trata de venganza, y si además la mujer no es correspondida, ésta se cansa. Y no aguanta más, y se va. En esta ocasión, era correspondido, pero no demostrado. Y ella no se había solo "ido". Ella había cometido suicidio, justo delante de sus ojos. Los ojos del hombre que la amaba.

Un año antes, él había estado allí con ella, escuchando la triste historia de su mujer. Él la había odiado por dejarla, por dejar que Lucy se suicidara, por no cuidarla, y sobre todo… por dejar que se llevaran a Johanna. Se había hundido en su propia historia, en su propia tragedia, y había olvidado lo importante. Amar, y ser correspondido. Y él había amado, y había sido correspondido. Pero estaba demasiado cegado por la ira como para darse cuenta.

Cogió la botellita y la miró largo y tendido. Haría como su Lucy, se suicidaría. Tal vez quedase loco, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Con tal de no recordar, como a Lucy le había pasado, era feliz. Vertió un poco en el vaso, mezclándolo con la ginebra.

**

* * *

-Ocho años después…

* * *

**

-Anthony, hermano, muchas gracias –y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-De nada, Mathew.

-Ya sabes que…

-Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Te llamas Romeo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Es mi forma de agradecerle a Ele… -miró inseguro a la mujer, y luego a su hermano, que le negaba con la cabeza-. Ha sido un placer –sonrió, le estrechó la mano, y volvió al barco.

-Vamos, mi amor –dijo Romeo, pasando un brazo alrededor de la espalda de su esposa y cogiendo a su hija en brazos-. Será solo un par de semanas.

-Romeo, ya sabes que no quiero estar aquí. Tendrías que haberme permitido…

-No, Juliet. Una mujer tan bella como tú en la casa de la playa, sola, con una niña, es demasiado peligroso –y la beso ligeramente en los labios.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Delante de mí no! –se quejó la pequeña, tapándose los ojos. Sus padres echaron a reír.

-Te prometo que no más –dijo Juliet, acariciando su mejilla.

Caminaron juntos por las sinuosas y oscuras calles de Londres. A cada paso que daba, Juliet recordaba algo. Cadáveres, bolsas de la compra… y una cosa muy curiosa, pero que no se atrevió mencionar a su marido. Un niño. Un niño bajito, de cara amable, pelo castaño, alegre… siempre tan alegre… y que por alguna extraña razón echaba de menos. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el misterioso hombre de los ojos pardos?

-Juliet, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó su esposo, preocupado. Desde que habían llegado estaba en estado Ausente.

-Sí, por supuesto. Es solo que no me gusta esta ciudad, ya sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué, padre? –preguntó la pequeña.

-Queremos conseguir un permiso especial para que no me vuelvan a mandar a la guerra, querida –sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Querido, ya sabes que esos temas delante de la niña… -le avisó Juliet.

-No te preocupes, un poco de información no le hará daño –y apretó un poco más su abrazo.

_"Por eso mismo lo decía" _–pensó Juliet- _"Si no mira lo que la _información_ me está haciendo a mí"_

Y es que Romeo había estado en la guerra durante 2 años. Juliet había rezado día y noche porque volviese vivo. Pero no le dijo nada a su hija, ella no tenía porqué sufrir.

Era noche cerrada. Pronto llegaron a un motel cerca de la Calle Mayor. Se instalaron en una pequeña habitación. Juliet recordaba cada recoveco de la ciudad, cada esquina. Una ciudad que no echaba de menos en lo absoluto.

-Madre, ¿qué haremos mañana?

-Mañana iremos a St. Dunstan's Market, Marion –acarició su pelo-. Y allí te compraré un bonito vestido.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Un vestido nuevo! –aplaudió la pequeña de 7 años.

Juliet se acercó a la ventana melancólica, observando a los transeúntes. Podía reconocer a algunas personas. Aquélla del fondo de la calle era la Sra. Rusbell, y su marido era uno de los cadáveres que ella… sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que olvidarse de esas cosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó por segunda vez su marido, abrazándola por la espalda y dándole tiernos besos en el cuello.

-Sí… es solo qué… es todo tan familiar –susurró-. Acabo de ver a una persona, y su marido, es uno de…

-Shh… olvida aquello. No pienses más en eso.

-Pero… ¿Y si le veo?

-¿A quién?

-A aquél que me suplicaba. Al hombre que estaba conmigo junto al puente aquella noche. ¿Y si él me reconoce?

-Hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, Juliet. Si no te impidió saltar, fue porque no te quería lo suficiente. ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que quieres olvidarle?

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil.

-Cambia esa cara, mujer. Vas a preocupar a la niña.

-Está bien, está bien… -suspiró, y le besó en los labios.

-Anímate. Mañana saldréis al mercado y compraréis vestidos nuevos.

-Sí… es raro. Yo no recuerdo haber oído el nombre del mercado, pero… es como si supiera que existe, y en donde se encuentra.

-Ah… Juliet. Eso es parte de tu pasado.

-Mi pasado borroso… -recordó ella.

-Míralo por la parte positiva. Conoces Londres, y sabes manejarte en ella. No puedes perderte.

-Tienes razón –sonrió.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes.

-Lo sé –y le besó en la mejilla, yendo al baño a cambiarse.

Tenían dinero, y por consiguiente, sus vestidos eran más caros. Ella no recordaba llevar un vestido parecido en su época borrosa. Pero sí sabía que había luchado por él. Se quitó el sombrero y las pinzas, mientras empezaba a desabrochar las cuerdas del apretado corsé blanco. Serían unas semanas _muy_ largas.


	5. St Dunstan’s Market

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente, ya me gustaría que lo fuese, pero no lo es. No es mío.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar mi fic :)

He tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**St. Dunstan's Market

* * *

**

La Sra. Hope se levantó aquella mañana con un peso en su corazón. Un gran peso. No había dormido en toda la noche. Sobre todo desde que Romeo dijo "Apaga la vela". La palabra _vela _le había recordado algo.

_El misterioso hombre de los ojos pardos estaba encima de ella, muy enfadado, y a ella no le importaba. De repente cogió una vela que estaba cerca y se la puso bajo el cuello […]_

Aquello le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Cuando su hija, antes de ir a la cama le preguntó si podían ir a la playa, otro escalofrío la sacudió.

_Estaba en la playa, con el misterioso hombre de ojos pardos, jugando a mojarse el uno al otro. Sin saber cómo, él acabó encima de ella, aprisionándola contra la arena. En ese momento, llegó el chico de cara alegre, y se quedó sorprendido. Una vez aclararon el asunto, les enseñó un cangrejo […]_

También recordaba ver al niño morir, y por eso había llorado toda la noche.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, horroroso, horripilante. El pelo alborotado en todas direcciones, los ojos rojos e hinchados, y unas enormes ojeras que solo recordaba haber tenido antes, en su vida borrosa.

Cogió el blanco vestido, adornado con encajes dorados y algún que otro lazo del mismo color, y empezó a atarse el corsé. Suspiró. No tenía ganas de salir y seguir recordando. Pero su hija de padre desconocido era lo más importante y no faltaría a una promesa suya.

De repente, y sin razón aparente, sintió unas inmensas ganas de recordar. Tal vez si recordaba, supiese el nombre del hombre misterioso de… bueno, y si él la veía… Pero a la vez tenía miedo. Miedo de que fuese un asesino, de que estuviese loco, de que pudiese hacerle daño… hacerla daño… hacerles daño. Había aprendido a amar a Romeo, y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarle. Pero quería saber, y al mismo tiempo no.

Terminó de ponerse el pesado vestido y fue a despertar a Marion. La niña era un verdadero misterio para ella. Aquella niña tenía unos ojos pardos, _demasiado _parecidos a los de su mente, pero no se asemejaban tanto. Su pelo, ondulado, era negro carbón, y sus facciones eran suaves cuando estaba alegre, y cuando se enfadaba daba miedo. Era impetuosa y obcecada, siempre que se le metía algo en la cabeza, pero también dulce y tierna, y entendía a razones, a pesar de tener 7 años, a punto de cumplir los 8. Desde que había nacido, Juliet no tenía ojos ni mente para otra cosa, salvo cuando los recuerdos se apoderaban de ella, por supuesto…

Después de preparase ambas concienzudamente y despedirse de su marido, el cual tenía una cita 2 horas después, salieron al mercado.

A una esquina de distancia, pudo vislumbrar entre sus recuerdos borrosos un barbero. Pirelli, o eso decía el cartel de detrás. Y allí estaba, el hombre de ojos pardos que protagonizaba todos sus recuerdos.

Los olores entraron por sus orificios nasales cuando llegaron. Las caras, las cosas, los olores… todo, lo recordaba perfectamente. Bueno, casi todo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos cadáveres, y es más, lo que hacía con ellos.

Cuando se acercaban a la tienda de vestidos, se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. Miles de miradas la observaban, atónitos, susurrando y murmurando cosas parecidas a "_Es imposible" "¡Es ella!" "No, ella estaba muerta"_

Juliet sintió miedo, mucho miedo, y su hija estaba asustada. Entraron rápidamente en la tienda. No recordaba haber entrado allí en la vida.

_Me han reconocido. Oh Dios, saben quién soy _–no paraba de repetirse.

Durante toda la mañana, estuvo evitando a la gente a la que ya había verificado conocer, con su hija en brazos, echó a andar lejos de la muchedumbre, quedando anonadada al ver el puesto donde años antes, había rescatado al Toby. Entonces se percató de que sabía el nombre.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se metió en un callejón, para llegar a una calle muy familiar.

-Madre, ¿por qué llora? –preguntó Marion asustada.

-Por nada, hija, se me ha metido algo en el ojo, es todo –sonrió a duras penas.

-¿Estás segura? –la niña era demasiado perspicaz,

-¡No vengas ahora con sospechas como hizo Toby! –gritó de repente, histérica. La niña empezó a llorar, y Juliet se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa-. Lo siento, lo siento… -se agachó a su lado, abrazándola-. Es solo que estoy algo nerviosa… esta ciudad me trae viejos recuerdos…

La niña asintió levemente y dejó que su madre limpiara sus ojos.

-Vamos, cariño, aquí cerca había una barbería en mis tiempos… tal vez podamos cortarte el pelo -dijo mientras se levantaba.

Un mareo la invadió cuando pronunció "barbería" y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, cayéndosele las bolsas.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó la niña preocupada.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada, amor. Vamos –la cogió en brazos y anduvo por la calle que tan bien conocía y que no había visto en su vida.

La niña ya pesaba, pero aquella calle le estaba dando mala espina. Estaba solitaria, y lúgubre. No sabía cómo podría haber allí ninguna barbería, estaba tan alejada del bullicioso centro…

Con su hija en brazos, (la cual llevaba una muñeca en brazos), avanzó lentamente por la calle, y finalmente, se paró en la esquina, con el aliento alterado. Miró el letrero, viejo y de un rojo desgastado.

_"Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlour"_

Debajo del letrero, había uno mucho más viejo, pero que le dio melancolía. Apenas podían leerse un par de palabras.

_"M s. o e t Meat P es"_

-¿Mrs. Oet Meat Pies? –preguntó al aire ella.

-Me parece… -contestó la niña, sin pensar que la pregunta no iba a ella-. Que ahí hay una L, después del "Mrs."

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, observando el letrero. Sin previo aviso, se escuchó un portazo y unas pisadas. Juliet se puso en postura defensiva, protegiendo a su hija y vigilando la esquina izquierda de la tienda, que era donde había unas escaleras al piso superior.

Tres pasos después un hombre apareció en la esquina de la tienda. Juliet sintió miedo.


	6. El hombre de la cana fea

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

_Desde Abril que tengo esto abandonado. Os juro que no se quedará así.  
_

**

* * *

**

**El hombre de la cana fea

* * *

**

—Hija, apártate —le ordenó Juliet a la niña, poniéndola detrás de ella.

La pequeña se asomó con curiosidad para ver al hombre que aparecía. Era extraño. Alto, corpulento y fuerte, pero mellado por los años. Se le podía notar en todo él. Además, tenía pinta de ser un borracho por la dejadez con la que iba. La camisa fuera y amarillenta, unos pantalones desgastados, barba de tres días…

Y además, estaba aquella horrible cana encima de su pelo, que era como alambre de espino. A la pequeña Marion le pareció horrorosa.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Juliet, insegura—. ¡Aléjese de nosotras! —gritó tan pronto como el pobre hombre trató de verlas más de cerca.

—Pero, Sra. Lovett… —susurró.

—¡No sé de qué me habla! —cogió a Marion en sus brazos y se apartó rápidamente—. Yo sólo buscaba un lugar donde cortarnos el pelo, pero ya veo que esta ciudad está llena de miserables ratas —gritó con desprecio.

—Pero… pero… —dijo Sweeney Todd, perdido del todo.

Ella estaba allí, frente a sus ojos. Su mente no mentía, no le engañaba. La Sra. Lovett seguía viva, de alguna forma, y le estaba mirando. Podía ver el cambio en ella. En sus visiones ella seguía igual que siempre, esta vez no.

Esta vez tenía una hija.

¿De quién era? Un anillo en su dedo, dorado. ¿Quién lo había colocado ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no le amaba?

—Sra. Lovett, por favor… —suplicó, tratando de abrazarla.

Rápida como una flecha, una hoja, brillante como el sol, se interpuso entre ellos, apuntando al cuello del barbero.

Era la hoja de una espada, la espada de Romeo, que la sujetaba con mucha decisión.

—Aléjese de mi mujer, maldito bastardo —susurró amenazante, y así lo hizo.

No, el barbero ya no era el mismo. Su cara se había entristecido con los años, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alzar la navaja de afeitar en actitud desafiante. Sólo vivía por recordarla a ella.

Miró a la pequeña, y luego al marido de la Sra. Lovett. Por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que la chica fuese suya, su hija, pero no. Las similitudes entre ellos eran bastantes. Pelo negro, aunque al parecer no de la misma tonalidad, los ojos de ella, facciones finas como las de él… Aunque no eran clavados.

—¡Aléjese! —gritó, y el Sr. Todd se apartó todavía más, asustado—. ¿Os ha hecho daño? —preguntó preocupado, acercándose a su mujer y a su hija. Al barbero le pareció sincero.

Juliet negó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me duele la cabeza —susurró.

Para cualquiera, incluido Sweeney Todd, aquello hubiese sonado a excusa tonta y sin ningún sentido en una situación como aquella, pero para ellos dos lo tenía. Había recordado demasiado, y algo se le escapaba. Se estaba esforzando demasiado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó un tercer hombre, saliendo de la tienda de empandas—. ¡Hermano! ¡Juliet! —sonrió con alegría, abrazándoles—. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes la espada desenfundada?

—Esta rata quería hacerle daño a mi familia —señaló al barbero con asco y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —les miró sorprendido, y entonces pareció darse cuenta de quienes estaban allí—. ¡Oh, no, imposible! —se quejó—. Él no haría daño ni a una mosca, menos a la Sra. Lov-… a Juliet —se corrigió demasiado tarde.

—Ya no uso ese nombre —les recordó la mujer—. Lo odio, y no volveré a usarlo en la vida. Y no sé cómo este hombre lo sabe, pero si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia, Anthony.

—Madre… ¿quién es el hombre de la cana fea? —preguntó Marion, bajando al suelo muñeca en mano.

—Es el Sr. Todd —sonrió Anthony, complacido.

—¿Él es el barbero? —preguntó sorprendida Juliet.

—Así es.

Le miró curiosa, como si hubiera algo enterrado detrás de las imágenes que su mente presentaba. Ojos, como siempre, situaciones horripilantes, pero nada donde él encajase.

—El nombre me suena, lo demás no.

—¿Pero cómo no le voy a sonar? —gruñó Todd—. ¡Estuvimos juntos durante un año!

—¡No le hable así a mi mujer! —estalló Romeo, que sabía perfectamente quién era el hombre. Acercó más la espada al hombre, pero Anthony se interpuso.

—¿Por qué no pasamos todos dentro y os cuento lo que ocurrió en realidad? —ofreció—. Johanna ha salido, pero seguro que puedo hacer un té sin quemarlo —bromeó.

—¿Johanna? ¿La hija de Barker? —preguntó Juliet ilusionada—. ¿Está bien? Escuché que el juez se la llevó.

—Perfectamente, pero todo eso es parte dela historia.

—Y tú siempre entrabas sin llamar —recordó la Sra. Hope. Ambos hermanos rieron, pero Sweeney Todd no entendía nada.

—Vamos.


	7. Errores que no se deben recordar

**Disclaimer:** El día que Sweeney Todd me pertenezca, haré una nueva versión de la pelicula ;) Pero como no me pertenece, pues...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

_Sin comentarios ;) Sólo gracias por los RR ^^  
_

**

* * *

**

**Errores que no se deben recordar

* * *

**

Sweeney Todd estaba retraído en una esquinca, casi escondido, sentado en un oscuro sillón que la Sra. Hope recordaba perfectamente.

Él no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no era algo bueno.

Hacía mucho, cuando Anthony le salvó de suicidarse, se juró a sí mismo que trataría de olvidarse de ella (porque, obviamente, del agua no te puedes vengar, ni del puente). Si no hubiese sido por él, ahora estaría muerto.

Pero desde entonces había sido un miserable, siempre mal peinado o vestido, con los ojos rojos de llorar noche sí, y noche también. Se había acostumbrado a hablar con ella por las noches, pensando que estaba muerta, y a veces incluso había jurado verla girar alguna esquina.

Pero no había sido así. Aquellos ocho años habían sido los más difíciles de su vida.

¡Y ahora estaba viva! ¡Viva! ¡Y allí, frente a él! ¡No eran imaginaciones suyas! Entonces, ¿por qué le miraba como a un extraño? ¿Como si fuera a comérsela? No lo entendía, no entendía porqué le miraba como si jamás le hubiese visto antes.

Pronto supo porqué; amnesia.

No paraban de hablar de ello. No recuerda por aquí, sí recuerda por allá…

—Podríamos probar algo —sugirió Anthony.

—No quiero recordar —atajó Juliet, mosqueada—. Os lo he dicho _millones _de veces, ¡no quiero recordarlo!

—Pero mamá… —empezó la niña, perdida—. Tal vez sea bueno…

—Marion tiene razón, una vez recuerdes nos iremos —concordó Romeo—. Sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco, además, el barco zarpa en cinco días. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

—_¿Y si pierdo la cordura? _—le susurró en el oído, perfectamente audible para todos menos para la pequeña.

—Mire, Sra. Lo… Hope, sólo suba arriba, y él le explicará todo —le aseguró, señalando al barbero.

Anthony sabía que el pobre debía morirse de ganas por estar con ella y, dios, él también se alegraba un montón.

Pero Sweeney Todd estaba del todo decepcionado.

Cinco días.

Tenía cinco días para convencerla de que se quedase. Cinco días para demostrarle que había cambiado.

Cinco días para hacerla recordar.

Y lo peor de todo, es que aún consiguiendo hacer todo aquello, ella estaba casada y tenía una hija, y obviamente, Eleanor jamás les abandonaría. Lo había dejado muy claro con "no quiero recordar".

Subieron despacio a la barbería. La verdad es que nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual que antes. A pesar de la fachada desgastada, por dentro seguía todo tan limpio y reluciente como siempre. Él se había asegurado de ello.

Juliet se mostró reticente a hacerlo, pero Romeo le aseguró que si pasaba algo, en un grito él estaría arriba. Que iban a estar muy cerca.

A él tampoco le hacia gracia la idea. No por dejarla sola con un hombre al que no conocían, aunque su hermano sí, sino por dejarla con Benjamin Barker, padre de su hija. ¿Y si le reconocía? ¿Y si decidía dejarle por aquél bastardo? No podría soportarlo.

—¿Y bien? —suspiró cansada, sentandose en la silla de barbero, tal y como su dueño le había pedido.

—¿Sabe quién soy? —preguntó éste, apenado, sentandose en un taburete con respaldo frente a Juliet.

—Ni la más mínima pista —contestó, seria—. Ciertamente, no quiero saberlo. No se ofenda.

—No, claro, está en su derecho —suspiró, reclinándose en el respaldo—. Soy… soy Sweeney Todd —se presentó.

—Yo soy Juliet Hope.

—No, usted es la Sra. Lovett —la corrigió, cruzándose de brazos.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No, ya no uso ese nombre. Lo odio —contestó de mal humor.

—Para mí siempre lo será —gruñó él, enfadado por eso.

—Pues bien.

—Pues vale.

Silencio, en el que cada cual miraba a otra parte.

—Tengo vagos recuerdos de este lugar —comentó ella.

—¿Pre o post Benjamin? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pre y post —contestó—. ¿Por qué?

—Quería saber si se acordaba de mí antes de que me encarcelaran —sonrió, contento.

—¿Qué?... No… usted no… ¡no! —chilló escandalizada, levantándose y alejándose.

—¡Pero… Sra. Lovett! —se quejó, incrédulo, levantándose también—. ¡Soy yo! ¿No me reconoce?

—¡No soy la Sra. Lovett! ¡Y Benjamin Barker murió! ¡_Murió_! —gritó.

—Nell… —suplicó. Por su cara vio que empezaba a creerle.

—¿¡Qué ocurre? —gritó Romeo, con Anthony detrás, entrando.

Les habían escuchado gritar, y Anthony casi tuvo que hacerle una llave a Romeo porque no se estaba quieto en la silla. Parecía tener ganas de comerse a alguien.

—¡Este señor dice que es Benjamin Barker! —sollozó ella, abrazándose a su marido—. Pero no lo es… ¿verdad, amor? ¿Verdad que no lo es? —casi suplicó.

—No, no lo es —sentenció—. Vámonos. Lo siento, hermano.

Salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, recogiendo a Marion que esperaba fuera, y perdiendose en las calles de Londres.

Todd se quedó allí parado, petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió naúseas, sobre todo cuando le llamó "amor", y ganas de matarle cuando negó lo evidente. Le odiaba, odiaba a su marido. No le parecía una buena persona.

—Usted no puede interferir en su vida —le recordó Anthony, suspirando al ver su expresión.


	8. Las mentiras se derrumban

**Las mentiras se derrumban

* * *

**

—Quiero irme —gritó nada mas llegar al hotel y estar solos—. ¡Quiero irme, Romeo! ¡No deseo estar aquí! ¡No disfruto de estar aquí! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Irme y no volver!

—Juliet, sabes que no podemos...

—¡ME DA IGUAL! Volveré sola si hace falta, pero no pienso quedarme ni un segundo más en este antro de... ¡mala muerte y pecado!

—Sé razonable, cariño. Necesito hacer esto...

—¡Pues hazlo tú! —le gritó, cogiendo a la niña y empezando a vestirla—. No pienso quedarme aquí, Romeo. Haz lo que quieras, pero como no me apoyes en esto...

—¿Qué?

—Te recuerdo que no estamos casados a los ojos de Dios.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Lárgate! —le gritó él, tirándole la bolsa. Ella la cogió al vuelo. Puede que no recordase mucho pero recordaba cómo se sentía una ruptura.

—¡Bien!

—¡Vale!

—Mamá... —sollozó la nena, asustada.

—Shhh... cariño... Papá no sabe lo que dice —la cogió en brazos y tiró hacia la puerta.

No tardó en salir y marcharse.

No pensaba volver al pueblecito ni a la casita. Total, allí realmente no había nada de valor para ellas. Todas sus posesiones cabían en las maletas que llevaban.

—Mami... ¿dode amos? —sollozó la pequeña, somnolienta. Y es que ya era muy tarde y deambular por la calle no era seguro.

Además, estaban perdidas, no recordaba ningún camino de vuelta a ninguna parte, ni siquiera a Fleet Street. Tenía que encontrar un sitio, donde fuera. Acarició el pelo oscuro de su hija y trató de averiguar con calma dónde estaban. Tal vez si era capaz de llegar a Hyde Park o al palacio real encontrarían alguna posada vacía, pero parecía una tarea imposible, y más sin meterse por calles oscuras.

—Mami... teno miedo... —temblaba Marion en sus brazos, agarrándose a su cuello con tanta fuerza que creía que se lo partiría.

—Ya casi estamos —mintió—. Duérmete.

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces, pronto estuvo soñando con angelitos.

Pero ella no, ella seguía alerta a cualquier amenaza.

A lo lejos un hombre salió tambaleándose de una taberna, aunque no parecía borracho ni de lejos tenía un aspecto que la hizo alejarse con miedo, temiendo un ataque repentino a dos jóvenes e indefensas mujeres, con tan mal atino que una piedra cayó e hizo ruido dentro de una alcantarilla, con todo su debido eco.

La figura oscura levantó la cabeza y la reconoció al instante. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas en la calle? ¡Y con la niña! Debían estar muertas de frío. Algo había pasado, segurísimo. No iba a dejarla tirada, ¡menos cuando _esta _era **su **oportunidad de demostrarle que no iba a hacerla daño!

Caminó hacia ellas, pero paró al ver que se alejaba y tropezaba.

No sabía quién era, pero le daba miedo. Aquél pelo sucio y mal cuidado hacia una contraluz poco común, típica de los demonios, que le impedía reconocer la cara de su asaltante.

Negó, negó y negó y rezó porque las dejase en paz, con tan mala pata que tropezó y cayó.

Negro, todo negro, y un fuerte golpe.

_¡Marion! _Sollozó por dentro pensando que la habría pasado algo.

Pero no era así.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó preocupado, sosteniendo a ambas y tratando de levantarlas. Juliet abrió los ojos asustada.

—¡Usted! —exclamó casi ofendida levantándose y alejándose bastante.

—De nada —contestó apenado, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo.

—G-Gracias —a pesar de los golpes, jamás olvidó los modales.

—¿Qué hace sola a estas horas, en una calle como esta?

—Podría preguntarle lo mismo —se puso a la defensiva, asegurándose de que su niñita estuviese a salvo.

—A un hombre como yo no se le preguntan esas cosas, y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie —y cuando fue a abrir la boca la cortó— pero usted es respetable, y me gustaría saber y ayudar, si es posible.

—N-Nos hemos perdido —admitió dándole un poco la espalda—. Deberíamos seguir.

—Deje, le llevo las bolsas.

—¡Puedo sola!

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo —se las quitó de las manos para que pudiera maniobrar mejor con su hija.

Sweeney las miró orgulloso. Era Su hija, la de ambos, y lucían hermosas ambas juntas. Sin embargo, la sombra de la amnesia no tardó en aparecer sobre su faz al ver sus caras indiferentes hacia él, como si sólo fuera un mal necesario. Debería haberse suicidado cuando pudo.

—¿Y a dónde se dirige?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo dónde ir —contestó tajante.

—Pero... ¿y... su marido?

—No era mi marido, y no voy a volver con él, ¿¡de acuerdo! —se estaba irritando muchísimo. Sólo quería irse, ¡y quería irse precisamente por la presencia de este hombre! ¿¡Por qué Dios tenía que ponérselo tan difícil?

Pero, para él, aquello era el cielo. Su corazón se saltó un latido literalmente. ¡Era libre! ¡Ellas eran libres!

—P-Puede quedarse en mi casa si desea... —tartamudeó tratando de ocultar su creciente entusiasmo, sentimiento que no estaba acostumbrado a poseer.

—No, gracias —menudo bajón.

—P-Pero... ¡A mi no me importa! ¡Además, no voy a molestarla! Y usted no me molestará a mí, y... y...

—He dicho que no. Dormiré en una posada.

—Tenía una posada, ¿por qué se fue de ella entonces? —su voz derivó peligrosamente al enfado y la crispación. ¡Cómo le frustraba aquella mujer! —. Vendrá a mi casa.

—No.

—Vendrá a mi casa y mañana se irá.

—He dicho que-

—¡VENDRÁ! —rugió cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta casa.


	9. Recuerdos de un Corazón Asustado

**Recuerdos de un Corazón Asustado

* * *

**

Estaba preparándoles un té, dándoles tiempo para calmarse y ver que, estar allí, era lo mejor que podrían hacer. Al menos aquella noche, ¿qué más les daba? Era un lugar apacible y acogedor, la gente de la calle nunca molestaba y menos de noche. Fleet Street se había convertido en una de esas calles solitarias que nadie frecuenta por miedo, y ahora que ella había vuelto para iluminar su vida, estaba dispuesto a tranquilizar a los demás transeúntes. Desde el momento en el cual regresó, que supo que estaba viva, que siempre lo estuvo, Sweeney Todd había tomado la decisión de arreglar la barbería, sólo por ella. Quería darle una buena impresión, demostrar que no era un inútil. Ahora las tiendas estaban limpias y los letreros estaban en su sitio, con todas sus letras. Ya no podría decir que era un perdido en el camino del Señor, porque no era así. Y realmente tenía miedo de serlo.

Podía comprender que ella ya no le quisiera, incluso él tenía muchísimas dudas respecto a los sentimientos que envolvían aquella dolorosa situación, aquella relación extinta. Pero fuera como fuere, estaba seguro de que la preciosa Marion era hija suya y no iba a dejar que nada la pasase, por muy loca que estuviera su madre.

Les dejó el té sobre la mesita de la habitación, pero ella le miró como si fuera... cualquier cosa, un asesino, tal vez, ¡o un secuestrador! Le hizo gracia, porque en realidad era todo eso que a ella se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

— No quiero haceros daño —sonrió, y ella asintió suavemente—. Es cierto —volvió a asentir, pero no tocó el té—. Créame —se sentó frente a ella, y la Sra. Lovett dio un respingo y sujetó a su hija con más fuerza—. Mire, puede irse cuando quiera, no voy a retenerlas, pero al menos pase la noche aquí, no le hará mal. Mañana puede irse si lo desea —_yo no lo deseo, pero lo respetaré aunque me cueste._

— Supongo que tiene razón —contestó quedamente, todavía con la mirada baja.

— ¿Entonces por qué tiene cara de pánico cada vez que estoy delante? —sonrió juguetón.

— ¡Yo no tengo...! ¿Cara de pánico? ¿Yo? ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —exclamó ofendida—. ¡Y-Yo no tengo cara de pánico! ¿Qué sabrá usted de mis caras de pánico? ¡Yo no...!

— Shhh —se puso un dedo en la boca, sabiendo que no podría ponerlo en el de ella—. Lo sé perfectamente.

— No, usted no... —los sonidos de silencio que emitía aquél hombre la relajaban sobremanera, le estaba costando no darse por vencida.

— La conozco de hace mucho tiempo, querida.

— Sabe que no creo...

— ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre? —alzó las cejas—. Quiere que... ¿traiga los recuerdos? No es difícil, podemos hacerlo, y no será nada comprometido. Es más, podría ser en público, aunque es tan tarde que dudo que eso sea posible, y usted quiere irse mañana, ¿cierto? —ella asintió, y le dolió pero lo ocultó—. Anthony puede cuidar de la cría mientras estamos fuera.

Su primera reacción cuando se acercó fue alejarse, pero le dejó quitarle a la niña de los brazos y colocarla en la pequeña cama que había, curiosamente, preparada para ella. Después, como llevada por misteriosas razones desconocidas, se dejó coger la mano y ser llevada a la calle.

Cogidos de las manos, ¡qué osadía! Y se sentía tan bien, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Disfrutó en silencio del contacto con él, con el... ¿Sr. Todd? Pero jamás dejaría que lo supiera.

Él pasó un brazo por sus hombros, protectoramente, mientras la tapaba con su chaqueta, protegiéndola del frío nocturno. Con gestos como aquellos, ¿cómo iba a quererle mal? Parecía un buen tipo, de todos modos. Raro, sí, con unas greñas que mal peinadas daban miedo, pero... parecía un _tío legal_, así que se dejó llevar por las laberínticas calles londinenses bajo aquél calentito abrazo de oso.

Poco a poco fueron llegando a las afueras. No iban corriendo, así que seguramente el viajecito les tomaría toda la noche, pero realmente no creían que les importara demasiado.

— Conozco este camino... —susurró a medida que tomaban una de las carreteras.

— Sí, ¿verdad? —susurró en su oído debido a lo cerca que estaban, la estremeció. En verdad parecían una parejita.

— E-Estaba mojado... cuando vine... —empezó a recordar en voz alta, porque sino todo le parecería inverosímil—. Llovía.

— Llovía —confirmó él—. Y lloverá —añadió cuando empezaron a caer pequeñas gotitas del cielo—. Continua.

— Recuerdo que corrí, por aquí —se desvió a un camino entre los árboles.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos?

— ¿Podemos?

— Conmigo lo puede todo, pequeña —tomó su mano y empezó a guiarla entre la espesura.

— ¿Cómo sabe a dónde vamos?

—T e seguí —confesó—. Fui muy rudo contigo —el respeto característico de él quedó a un lado para dar paso a la sinceridad—. Te busqué y vi que habías marcado este lugar. Cuando llegué... te vi ahí —habían llegado a las lindes entre el bosque y el pequeño puente de piedra, ofreciéndoles el preciso punto de vista de aquella fatídica noche.

Avanzó unos pasos, mirándolo todo, pero no era nuevo. Lo recordaba. Recordaba el barro en sus zapatos y el río embravecido, justo como ahora. Al acercarse al muro que la separaba de la caída, miró al Sr. Todd a los ojos.

— Eras tú... —susurró atónita—. E-Eres el... ¡eres el hombre de los ojos negros! —pegó un respingo cuando se acercó—. ¿¡Para qué me has traído! ¿¡Quieres acabar con lo que no pudiste hace años!

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¡Tú me empujaste!

— No, no. _ Tú _te resbalaste, yo quería ayudarte.

— Eso no es cierto, eso no es...

— Shhh, shhh... calma... —cogió su mano y la atrajo, de nuevo—. No enloquezcas, ¡no tiene sentido! Podría haberte matado antes, ven, ven...

Estaba llorando, tan destrozada... su corazón ardía de impotencia. Sentía tener que recordarle todas esas cosas, pero eran parte de su vida, de sus experiencias, no podían negarlas y hacer que no habían existido, porque existieron. Trató de calmarla, hacerle entender que estaba bien, que aquellos tiempos malos ya habían pasado y que no volverían.

Torpemente iniciaron un baile allí, él le estaba tarareando al oído una melodía conocida, pero no sabía de dónde. Poco a poco empezaron a dar vueltas, agridulces, que también traían recuerdos.

— La recuerdo porque la bailamos en el mercado —sonrió Todd, sujetándola firmemente—. Justo así, aunque con más gente. Recuerdo que yo estaba lleno de pánico porque no me gustaba el contacto humano, pero tú estabas _empeñada _en que socializase un poco más —empezó a reírse.

— Sí, es cierto —rió ella también, y luego paró en seco—. ¿De dónde vino eso?

— De tu boca, de tus recuerdos. No te cierres ahora.

— Lo sé, lo sé... es sólo... no me esperaba... vaya... me cuesta admitirlo pero... tenías... ¿razón? —un beso en la mejilla en vez de una reprimenda, era tan diferente de...

— Volvamos a casa, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy...

Pero no se movieron ni una sóla pulgada. Es más, ella impidió que se moviera. Estaba sujeta a sus brazos, a sus fuertes y varoniles brazos, y se sentía tan, pero _tan _segura en ellos... La lluvia les calaba hasta los huesos y aun así no quería moverse, no quería.

Fue poniéndose de puntillas con tanta lentitud que no se dieron cuenta de que se movía, y aún así él la sujetó, inseguro, pero ella lo estaba más. Realmente no habían pensado, ninguno de los dos, acerca de cómo se sentían.

Uno había presupuesto que la amaba, pero realmente estaba acostumbrado a verla sólo como una amiga, y cuando la había perdido pues... tal vez exageró. Y estaba seguro de que ella le había odiado, ¡y todavía le odiaba!

Pero cuando se besaron, simplemente se sintió bien y no pensó más.

Juliet se apartó y le miró asustada, _¿Qué haces? _

¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué más da? ¿Realmente importa? ¡Si ya se han vuelto adictos!

Alguien pasó y tosió, y les llamó maleducados y salvajes.

Tuvieron que apartarse.

— Llueve mucho... ¿volvemos?

— Será lo mejor.

En el camino ni se tocaron ni hablaron.

Cuando llegaron la puerta de la ahora renovada barbería estaba entre abierta, la luz del sol se colaba por ella que daba gusto, si no fuera por que era tan preocupante.

Corrieron a ver qué pasaba, pero ninguno se imaginaba lo que había pasado realmente.

Haría cosa de unas horas habían irrumpido en la barbería, disparado a Anthony y se habían llevado a Marion.


	10. Missing, y esta vez no es culpa nuestra

**Missing, y esta vez no es culpa nuestra

* * *

**

Anthony había sobrevivido, aunque no se sabía muy bien cómo pues la bala había salido fragmentada y el muchacho había perdido mucha sangre, pero era un tipo fuerte, tal vez fue eso lo que le salvó de morir.

Le habían dejado reposar en la habitación mientras ellos trataban de averiguar qué hacer. Era la primera vez que les ocurría algo parecido, ¡nunca les había desparecido nadie! La verdad es que aquella calle solía estar llena de Missings, pero para una vez que no era culpa de ellos, era su hija.

Sus corazones se estrujaban en lágrimas y sus cerebros en soluciones, cada uno viendo al otro en la esquina. Le destrozaba verla así, tan frágil y perdida. Seguro que ahora le odiaba, y él lo entendía. Él se odiaba.

Trató de hacer un movimiento torpe;

—Lo siento.

Esperando que ella le insultara;

—No es culpa tuya, yo accedí a salir.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, yo te obligué a venir.

—Yo me escapé con ella.

—Por mi culpa.

—Porque me negaba a aceptar lo que me decías.

—Porque te lo dije.

—Porque fui a Fleet Street en primer lugar —estaba empeñada en cargar con la culpa, pero sólo se estaban haciendo más daño.

—... si no hubieras venido... me habría suicidado.

—... entonces también sería culpable de eso —se tapó la cara con las manos, empezando a llorar de verdad—. ¿Por qué nunca me salen bien las cosas? Debiste haber dejado que me suicidara...

Hizo caso a sus instintos y la abrazó, tratando de consolarla, pero ella hizo aspavientos diciendo que no se merecía piedad ni compasión de nadie. ¿Y cómo iba a pensar fríamente si no se dejaba acompañar? Le pidió que se desahogara, pero realmente desearía no habérselo pedido porque le contó _todo. _Y con todo es _todo_, le contó su falso matrimonio con Romeo, lo que habían hecho, por qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde y muchas anécdotas de familia feliz con Marion, familia a la que él jamás podría aspirar porque ella todavía amaba a su falso marido, y a él no.

—No se ofenda, Sr. Todd... si es cierto que al principio no me hacía gracia tener tratos con usted, ahora me cae bien, pero... todavía amo a Romeo y sé que él me ama... p-pero usted... usted es un buen amigo, Sr. Todd... siento cómo le traté —apretó su mano cariñosamente.

—No importa —suspiró con pesadez, devolviéndolo—. No importa...

Sí, sí que importaba, dentro de él importaba mucho, pero jamás se lo confesaría.

—Deberíamos pensar en haber quién se la ha llevado... ¿tienen enemigos?

—Algunos... pero no demasiados, y no están aquí. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con Romeo, ¿no cree usted?

—Vaya, vaya —la soltó sin muchas ganas, bastante apagado.

—¿Está bien?

—No, pero por la niña. Vaya, vaya, moveré mis hilos por aquí.

Y eso hicieron. Vale, los métodos de Sweeney Todd no siempre son legales, pero son efectivos, ¿de acuerdo? Y en menos de una hora ya había seis o siete mercenarios dispuestos a buscar lo que fuera que habían perdido por una buena suma de dinero que el Sr. Todd **NO **poseía. ¿Qué? Ya le matarían en su momento, ahora había que encontrar a la pequeña. El que primero lo hiciera se llevaba todo.

Estaban terminando el contrato cuando llegaron Romeo y Julieta. Ella parecía muy afectada pero él... él estaba furioso.

El Sr. Hope se le acercó de dos zancadas y le pegó un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula, tirándole al suelo.

—¡Romeo! —exclamó la Sra. Lovett yendo a detenerlo antes de que continuara.

Hasta entonces no habían reparado en los siete hombres en la habitación, que se abalanzaron a socorrer a su jefe, mas éste les detuvo.

—No, no, está bien, chicos, me lo merecía —le ayudaron a levantarse.

—¡Mira con qué tipo de chusma se junta! ¿¡Y te extraña que se la hayan llevado! ¡No me extrañaría que fuera uno de estos! ¡Si la encuentran la secuestrarán y nos harán pagar más!

—Cállate, idiota —bramó el Sr. Todd—. Son hombres de confianza, estos son mis métodos. Al menos yo la hice reír un par de veces cuando peor estaban, ¿¡sabes! Y no tendréis que pagar nada porque corre todo a MI cargo.

—No puedes confiar en ellos, Juliet... —se giró hacia ella—. Deja que llame a la armada, a Scotland Yard, ellos se ocuparán...

—¿¡ESA CHUSMA! ¿¡ESA MISMA CHUSMA QUE ME ROBÓ A JOHANNA!

—¡NO SERÍAS TAN BUEN PADRE SI TE LA ROBARON _**TAMBIÉN**_!

Alzó el puño, alzó el puño para romperle los dientes y sacarle los piños uno por uno, pero se detuvo y golpeó a otra cosa, reventándose la mano.

—No te... no lo haré porque tienes que ver a esa puta armada tuya de mierda, pero como vuelvas a decir algo parecido TE JURO QUE TE MATO, ¿¡ME OYES!

—Calma... calma ambos... —susurró la pobre mujer que observaba la escena.

—... O si lo piensas, siquiera lo visualizas, te juro que...

— … cuántos más métodos mejor, chicos...

—Llévatelo, llévatelo y que no vuelva —gruñó el barbero pateando la silla y yendo hacia la ventana.

Aquél gesto le llevó recuerdos a la Sra. Lovett de cuando era más joven y estaban bien. Asintió suavemente.

—Vámonos, querido —susurró, como en aquellos tiempos.

_Bien, ese gilipollas se ha ganado un puñetazo de recuerdo, o un golpe o algo parecido. Ahora sólo tengo que pensar dónde dárselo. Algo que deje marca para siempre, por imbécil._

_Mira que insinuar... mira que... ¡ESO! _

_**ARGH, LO MATARÉ.**_


End file.
